Thomas/Power Rangers (Power Engines) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *James as Jason Lee Scott - (James and Jason Lee Scott are both have names starting with "Ja") *Thomas as Billy Cranston - (Thomas and Billy Cranston are both wear blue and wise) *Duck as Zack Taylor - (Duck and Zack Taylor are both have "ck" in their names) *Flora as Trini Kwan - (Trini Kwan's voice suits Flora) *Rosie as Kimberly Hart - (Rosie and Kimberly Hart are both wear pink) *Oliver as Tommy Oliver - (Oliver and Tommy Oliver are both wear green and share the same names) *Rocky as Rocky DeSantos - (Rocky and Rocky De Santos are both share the same names) *Edward as Adam Park - (Edward and Adam Park are both clever) *Old Slow Coach as Aisha Campbell *Emily as Katherine "Kat" Hillard *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tanya - (Tillie and Tanya are both named begins with the letter 'T') *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ninjor - (Casey Jr. and Ninjor are both wear blue) *Gordon as Zordon - (Gordon and Zordon are both rhyme their names) *Percy as Alpha 5 *Bill and Ben as Bulk and Skull - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Bulk and Skull are) *Henry as Ernie - (Henry and Ernie are both fat) *BoCo as Lt. Jerome Stone *Toby as Mr. Caplan - (Mr. Caplan's voice suits Toby) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mrs. Appleby *Hiro as Trey of Triforia *Mavis as Rita Repulsa - (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Diesel 10 as Lord Zedd - (Diesel 10 and Lord Zedd are both evil) *Diesel as Goldar - (Goldar's voice suits Diesel) *Spencer as Rito Revolto - (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Master Vile - (Cerberus and Master Vile are both strong, evil, and mean) *Whiff as Finster *Hector as Klank *S.C.Ruffey as Orbus *Jinty and Pug (from RWS) as Squat and Baboo *Daisy as Scorpina *Paxton as Bones *George as King Mondo *Elizabeth as Queen Machina *Smudger as Sprocket - (Smudger and Sprocket are both named begins with the letter 'S') *The Spiteful Breakvan as Gasket *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as King Sphinx *Jack as Aurchio *Madge as Delphine *Kelly as Cestro *Byron as Tideus *Hank as T.J. *Sir Handel as Justin *Neville as Carlos *Molly as Ashley *Belle as Cassie *Arthur as Andros - (Arthur and Andros are both named begins with the letter 'A') *Stanley as Zane *Victor as Alpha 6 *Bulgy as Frankenstein Monster *The Chinese Dragon as Lokar - (The Chinese Dragon and Lokar are both scary) *D261 as Cyclopsis - (D261 and Cyclopsis are both evil) *Murdoch as Dino Megazord/Daizyujin *Derek as Thunder Megazord/Darienoh *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Leonardo *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Raphael *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Michelangelo *Hercules (from TUGS) as Donatello *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Venus De Milo Category:Daniel Pineda